


Il neige

by Doupi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Mariage, Romance, neige
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt du forum who run the world : Il neige. Quintana est coincé à l'hôtel (ça peut-être après leur folle nuit de débauche comme à un autre moment qu'on n'a pas encore découvert). Que se passe-t-il ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il neige

**Author's Note:**

> Mots à caser : bosse, bleu, livre, mur 
> 
> Bonus 1 : Arriver à n'écrire que d'un point de vue.
> 
> Bonus 2 : ne pas utiliser la lettre c.

Elle tombe. Flottant sur l’air, ils parsèment le sol, se déposant tel un fin revêtement uni. Le monde se fond en un ton, les ombres ne ressortent plus que partiellement. Un parfum zen indéfinissable m’envahit mais se laisse rapidement battre par la haine. Je déteste la neige. Et nous, voilà bloquées à l’hôtel par sa faute. Enfin elle n’offre peut-être pas une si mauvaise opportunité pour moi. Elle est obligée de rester près de moi. J’ai bien l’intention de profiter de tout instant de répit supplémentaire pour oublier le monde et mes erreurs.

Sur le mur, une phrase attire mon attention : L’amour vous fait explorer des endroits inexploités de vous-même. Les lettres sont soignées, finement taillées dans le papier. Le bleu tout autour ne fait que rajouter à la profondeur du sens. Elle me renvoie à ma réflexion : et si je n’étais pas assez bien ? Je replie les draps autour de moi et quitte la fenêtre et mes doutes pour retourner au lit. Elle dort toujours, semblable à un ange. Je m’assois sur le bord, profondément ennuyée à l’idée de devoir la réveiller. Ma main s’égare sur son épaule nue, glisse le drap plus bas. Je souris quand elle frissonne et marmonne dans son sommeil. 

Il en faudra plus pour la réveiller. Il a toujours fallu plus. Elle me prie presque de la prendre là maintenant au petit matin, si parfaite dans la lueur de l’aube que déjà je sens le désir monter en moi. Mais il faudra attendre un autre jour, aujourd’hui est important. A un point tel que je me refuse à penser au programme établi et qui vient d’être bouleversé par la neige. Je dois m’adapter, elle doit se réveiller. 

Alors, je fais le plus. Toutes mes années de pratique, je les utilise pour la réveiller le mieux possible, qu’elle ait envie de m’aimer. Sauf que nous n’avons pas le temps et elle en sera triste. Détail qui n’aura plus de poids dans quelques minutes, j’ai juste besoin d’un nouveau plan. Je la tire du lit et de l’hôtel, l’entraine vers un restaurant du voisinage. Tous sont fermés. Les employés n’ont sans doute pas su faire le trajet. Je ravale mon amertume et lui souris. 

Je l’embrasse, là dehors, sur le parking de l’hôtel, sous la neige que je déteste, dans l’endroit que je haïs le plus au monde. Mais rien ne me détourne d’elle, elle est mon monde. Alors, sur une impulsion, je pose un genou à terre et ouvre la petite boite noire qui hante ses rêves depuis un an déjà. Pas un bruit ne filtre, seule ma voix troue l’atmosphère. Mes raisons nous enveloppent, nous protègent. Puis j’attends, je me tais. J’ai peur de sa réponse. Elle est surprise, je peux le voir. Une bosse sous mon genou rend la position impossible à tenir. Mais je ne veux pas me relever sans entendre son oui, je ne veux me relever que pour l’attraper dans un baiser à tomber par terre, qu’on se roule ensemble dans la neige, en riant. Les livres ne parlent jamais de l’attente, de l’angoisse. 

Elle avale sa salive et me regarde dans les yeux. Son regard me dit : « Je peux mourir maintenant, j’ai réalisé tous mes rêves. »


End file.
